The Magical Cards
by mari-132
Summary: Ella solamente tuvo ese sueño muy raro es noche, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría totalmente desde entonces, ella tiene que cumplir su misión que le han encomendado a lo largo de su mision y el chico que sería su rival pero a lo largo de su tiempo estaría a su lado. hitsuhina


Nota de autor: hola recién soy nueva pero me intereso hacer un fanfiction de hitsuhina yo quería hacer que hinamori atrapara las cartas clow me enfoque en la temática de sakura card captor pero los capítulos serán a mi manera y tipo secundario .leer para saber ~ ¡ no soy dueño de bleach! ~

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: el misterioso libro mágico**

¿Dónde estoy? Mirando a su costado se encuentra con alguien que encontró un peluche de oso, con alas y una larga cola

¿Quién eres? Miró al frente y se quedó perpleja

¿La torre de Tokio? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!

Abrió los ojos, como resultado de escuchar el ruido de su molesto despertador, miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. "oh, solo fue un sueño ..."

Extendió su mano, antes de sentarse sobre su cama para apagar su alarma. Alzo sus dos manos y comenzó a estirarse, luego se sintió, se puso sus zapatillas y salió de la dirección a su balcón para abrir sus cortinas y ventanas, sintiendo los rayos del sol, que se movió en su cuarto y el aire fresco que le hizo relajarse

Cuando regresó a la hora de su reloj, ella se quedó en estado de shock, de repente; ella exclamó: "¡oh no, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

_**Mi nombre es momo hinamori. Soy una chica de 16 años, estoy en el tercer año en la preparatoria karakura school y también soy una chica que le gusta salir con sus amigos.**_

La niña melocotón se apresuró a su armario, sacó su uniforme y corrió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida y secarse el cabello.

_**Hace una vez años, mi madre murió por una enfermedad que acabó con ella y meses después mi papá murió por un accidente de tránsito .Fueron momentos tristes para mí porque me perdieron sin padres**_

Una vez que regresó a su habitación, ya se puso el uniforme escolar, se detuvo en el espejo, para mirar su reflejo y arreglarse el cabello en una coleta. Una vez que terminó agarró su mochila y se fue hacia abajo.

_**Pero no se preocupen, estoy viviendo con mi abuela y mis amigos que me apoyan en todo momento. **_

"Ohayo momo"

"Ohayo obaa-san"

Se sentó en la mesa. Después de agarró sus palillos, juntó sus manos y dio gracias. Ella miró su comida con una sonrisa, en un momento comenzó a venir "Momo hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde porque voy a ir a visitar a una amiga"

Hinamori se detuvo por un momento y tuvo su cabeza "no hay problema obaa-san, que te diviertas en la casa de tu amiga"

"Si no te das prisa momo, llegaras tarde a la escuela"

Momo mira al reloj del costado para ver la hora "oh, es verdad"

Ella rápidamente acabo su comida. Una vez que termino de comer, la niña melocotón agarro una servilleta de la mesa y la froto con sus labios .después de limpiarse, ella junto a sus manos.

"gochiso sama deshita".

"Tú puedes dejar los platos en el lavadero", dijo la anciana. "yo los lavare"

"Arigato obaa-san", dijo momo mientras elle recogía su mochila de la mesa y se levantaba de su asiento. En el tiempo que pierde, corría hacia la puerta principal. "volveré pronto a casa".

"ten un viaje seguro momo"

Se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta principal. "Hai obaa-san"

Con esa palabra en su mente, Hinamori salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, unas ves que está fuera, comienza a acelerar el paso rumbo al colegio.

* * *

"Llegué justo al tiempo al colegio, y aun faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana". Ya acercándose para entrar de la institución, alguien le tapa los ojos con las manos.

"¿Quién soy?" Dijo la voz, con una sonrisa en su rostro

"ayyy, rangiku-san sabes que no me gusta eso" quito las manos de la mujer de sus ojos y la voltio a ver. "Esta vez me asustaste" dijo con una voz tranquila y burlona

"ayyy, momo-chan ni modo que fuera un fantasma" lo dijo con voz burlona

"Si, tienes razón" lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

_**Ella es rangiku matsumoto una de mis mejores amigas de clase, ella es muy sociable con las personas y bella, además de sus padres son dueños de una empresa.**_

"Me gustaría gustado grabarte" suspiro. "Cuando te asuste hace un momento, hiciste una cara tan tierna con tu sonrisa y ojos de cachorro, pero se malogro mi cámara" con voz decepcionada.

"ayyy, rangiku-san" ya caminando por el pasillo directo a nuestro salón de clases

_**El pasatiempo de rangiku es tomar fotos, diseñar ropa o gravar con cámara de video, suele tomarme cuando pongo cara tierna o en otros momentos divertidos.**_

"Aaaaa, verdad momo-chan" lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. "Hoy me van a comprar una nueva cámara de video". Con una voz alegre. "recuerda posar para mi" lo dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos iluminándose

"Ayyy, rangiku-san" sospechoso en forma de derrota "no sería divertido grabar a otras personas, rangiku-san" le dijo con voz de derrota.

"no puedo evitarlo" dijo con voz alegre. "además, no hay otras personas más divertidas y lindas que tú". Lo dijo con orgullo.

"A-arigato" con un leve sonrojo. "okey hay que ir al salón, antes que nos regañen" dijo momo con voz tranquila

"okey, momo-chan" de allí las dos amigas, se dirigían a su salón de clase en el segundo piso de la institución.

Mientras las clases transcurrían, en la hora de lectura empecé a dibujar ese tipo animal o peluche de mis sueños. "¿Esa chica habré sido yo?" "¿Porque estoy dibujando aquel animal?" pensó ella.

"aaaa, que lindo dibujo" dijo la rubia "que animal es" susurrando en voz baja

"Aaa, pues es ..." la chica melocotón iba a responder, hasta que su maestra la llamo.

"hinamori-san puede seguir la lectura" dijo la maestra

"h-hai, después te cuento rangiku ..." se registró de su asiento y siguió la lectura

* * *

"Vale clase, faltan veinte minutos para que acabe el día escolar", dijo la profesora de educación física. "Vallan por sus bastones y empecemos la práctica"

"Hai, sensei" todos los estudiantes gritaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras todos giraban sus bastones y lo lanzaban hacia el aire, cierta chica pensaba profundamente "porque estuve frente a la torre de Tokio", penso ella justamente lanzando su bastón al aire

"también quien era ese" exactamente cuando iba atrapar el bastón, cuando el bastón iba cayendo, vio que era un báculo de una estrella con dos alas a los costados

"¡Pero que!" dijo ella cuando el bastón choco con su frente, ya volviendo a la actualidad

"ouch, eso dolió" dijo ella mientras se frotaba su frente

"! Estas bien momo-chan ¡" espeto su amiga la rubia preocupada

"Si, estoy bien rangiku-san" frotando suavemente su frente

RIN! RIN! RIN! RIN!

Justo en ese momento sonó la campaña y toda la clase salió del campo para dirigirse a sus casas, pero dos amigas empezaron a hablar los temas de clase, de chisme y de moda

"Ooo, momo-chan cuando voy a tu casa" dijo entusiasmada

"Hmmm ..., no se uno de estos días", dijo con una dudosa, mientras caminaba por la puerta de salida del colegio

Cuando las dos amigas llegaron a la puerta de salida, ambas amigas deciden ir por caminos diferentes

"Ja ne, momo-chan" dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

"Hasta mañana, rangiku-san" dijo despidiéndose de su amiga la rubia

* * *

"Estoy en casa, oba-san" no escucho ninguna respuesta "vedad, olvide que hoy oba-san tuve que visitar a una amiga" mientras ella iba por un bocadillo, escucho algo en el sótano donde es la biblioteca

"¿Hay alguien allí?" dijo con voz temblorosa "maldición, justo hoy mi abuela tuvo que salir" tuvo miedo mientras busca su bastón con lo que entrenaron hoy para defenderse

Mientras ella bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca, ella prendía las luces del sitio y cada vez se iba acercando más y más al ruido de dónde provenía

Cuando llego al punto donde sonaba fuerte el sonido ella dijo "pero si no hay nadie" la chica melocotón buscaba con la vista para ver si había alguien por los alrededores, pero cuando se dio vuelta vuelta que un libro estaba brillando

"que" dijo ella dirigiéndose directo al libro que estaba brillando

Ella extendió los brazos para agarrar el libro y atraerlo hacia ella, ella noto que el libro llevará la figura de un león con alas, dos cadenas y en medio de llevar el símbolo del sol y en la parte trasera con un símbolo de la luna con Pobre de mí

Justo en ese momento la cerradura se abrió de golpe y asusto a la chica melocotón que casi se le cae el libro

" **¡** Quepaso, La Cerradura abre esto?" dijo ella mientras perdió lentamente el libro, ella noto algo adentro

"¿Qué es esto?" mientras agarraba el objeto dentro

"pero si es una carta" dijo mientas agarraba el objeto, ella noto que había una mujer con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y las manos abiertas, cubiertas por sus alas y en la parte de abajo relacionados que el viento

"que dice, v-vi-VIENTO ¡" dijo ella con la última palabra alzando la voz, de la nada se creó una fuerte venticas "aaaaaahhh" dijo ella cerrando los ojos

Lo que no noto fue que la ventisca era tan fuerte que hizo que todas las cosas de la biblioteca saliesen volando incluye las cartas dentro del libro

"! AAHHHHH¡" dijo ella abriendo los ojos y notando que todas las cartas del libro iban volando hacia afuera de la casa y que estaba esparciendo

"que susto" dijo ella dejando caer el libro que contenía las cartas y cayendo despacio hacia el suelo

"qué diablos es esto" dijo ella mirando a la carta que sujetaba, de la nada el libro comenzó a brillar otra vez provocando un sobresalto

De la nada comenzó a salir un oso con piel de color amarillo-naranja, orejas grandes, pequeñas alas blancas y extraños ojos redondos

"¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaaa!" Dijo la criatura tipo peluche

"aahhhhh" dijo ella con los ojos en estado de shock

"ahhh, mira lo que encuentro al despertar, una niña" dijo la criatura con voz alegre

"ahhh, hablas un poquito raro" dijo viendo lo con la cara en shock

"Pues ..., antes de quedarme dormido esa frase estaba allí escrito en ese cuaderno" dijo el

Mientras él estaba flotando, Momo extendió sus dos brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella

"¿Y las baterías? ¿De dónde sale tu voz?" dijo, mientras la criatura se escapaba de sus manos y dio una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizando sobre el libro

"No soy un juguete, mi nombre es kerberos y soy la bestia que tiene sellado este libro" dijo con los brazos cruzados

"¿Sellado? ¿Kerberos?" dijo la muchacha

"así es, mi misión es que las cartas de este libro no caiga en las manos incorrectas y no se usen para el mal" dijo el

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kerberos se dio la vuelta y se quedó perplejo

"AHHHH, las cartas desaparecieron porque, por qué no estas adonde habrán ido", dijo el con voz desesperante y grito

"Será esta carta" podría ella "una disculpa será posible que sea una de estas cartas" dijo extendiendo la carta hacia el

"Siiiii" dijo el agarrando la carta que tenía en la mano "y donde están las demás cartas" dijo el mirando

"pues ..., veras cuando leí la palabra viento, de repente creó una ventica y volaron todas las carta" dijo con voz algo burlona y preocupada

"¡QUEEEEEEEE!" dijo el con una cara seria y un poco de enojo hasta que

GRUÑIDO

"ajajajaja al parecer tengo hambre" dijo con vos chistosa, momo se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la puerta "a dónde vas" dijo kerberos

"pues ..., como dijiste que tenías hambre, voy a preparar curry", dijo ella, cuando volteó para mirar vio un destello de sus ojos "si comere curry" dijo gritan de felicidad y volando por toda la habitación

Ella salió de la biblioteca después lo llevo a su habitación y ella dijo "te quedas aquí, subiré un poco de curry y un postre" con esas palabras bajo la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida

* * *

"listo acabe" dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro "verdad el postre" dijo ella acercándose al refrigerador y visualizo que habia pudin

Cuando ella estaba subiendo la comida, entro en su cuarto y vio a kerberos rodeado de una luz que cubría su cuerpo y estaba flotando sobre el libro

"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella cerrando la puerta

"buscando las cartas" dijo con voz deprimida

"y como estas yendo con la búsqueda" dijo ella acercándose a la mesa donde se ubicaba el

"Mal no tengo la mínima idea de dónde están las cartas" dijo el mirando hacia abajo

"diez" poniendo el plato en la mesa "ayyy, se ve delicioso" antes que el comiera ella le respondió "¿Qué es ese libro?" dijo ella con voz curiosa

"Dentro de este libro permanecía las cartas clow"

"¿Las cartas clow?" dijo ella con voz interrogante

"las cartas clow cuando sean liberadas del sello las desgracias visitaran este mundo, esas cartas son muy especiales por que fueron creadas por un mago muy poderoso llamado reed clow cada carta pose vida propia y guardas grandes poderes"

"enserio"

"si y si dejamos que ellas hagan lo que le plazca ni un ser humano podrían controlarlas, fue por eso que el mago payaso creo este libro ya mí en la caratula como la bestia que sella este libro mágico" dijo el agarrando su cuchara "y tú me vas ayudar con eso "dijo serio y señalándome con la cuchara

"¿Y yo porque tengo que hacer eso?" dijo la niña con voz preguntona

"tú fuiste la persona que disperso las cartas con la magia del viento" dijo con voz afirmativa

"Pero se supone que tu tenías que vigilar las cartas" dijo mirándole fijamente

"Es que ..., me quedaré dormido" dijo el frotándose la cabeza

"cuanto tiempo"

"cuarenta años" dijo viéndola con un poco de vergüenza y una gota de sudor

"Y eres la bestia que protege el libro y las cartas" dijo con los ojos en shock y con una gota de sudor (tipo anime)

"hayyyyyyyy, en la vida todo puede suceder ya déjame ser" dijo levantando la voz "así te necesito aclarar algo, si pudiste abrir este libro plantea algo de magia dentro de ti" y cómo te llamas niña "dijo mirándola fijamente

"Me llamo momo hinamori"

"Okey momo, párate en ese lugar" dijo señalando la alfombra

"listo" dijo la chica melocotón

De la nada kerberos comenzó a brillar, y de la nada se puso oscuro, salvo por una insignia en el suelo, apareció de una estrella también tenía la imagen del Sol en el centro, y junto a ella se encuentra la imagen de la Luna

"¿¡Q-QUE está pasando!?" ella exclamo, mientras enfrenta una esfera de luz se acercaba

"llave del libro aquí hay una niña que acepta esa misión, Y su nombre es momo, llave bríndales los poderes que posee este libro" "LIBERATE" dijo el mientras que la última palabra lo dijo gritando

De la nada de la esfera de luz salía una salida un báculo que iluminado toda la habitación

"momo agarra el báculo"

"h-hai" dijo ella mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrarla el báculo, cuando lo agarro el báculo dejo de brillar

"siii, ahora eres una tarjeta captor"

"Q-QUEEEEE" exclamo, cuando voltio a verlo vio como él comía el pudin

"mou, al parecer va a ponerse difícil la cosas" saliendo de la habitación para tomar una ducha y pensar las cosas con más tranquilidad

"hay que rico estuvo el baño" tuvo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cuando entró a su habitación ella vio como kerberos estaba saltando en su cama

"que estás haciendo" dijo ella dirigiéndose a agarrar su secadora

"estoy saltando, tu cama es ultramente suave" dijo el saltando

"¿Qué se supone que es una tarjeta captor?" dijo ella secándose el cabello con su secadora

"pues tienes el deber de recolectar las cartas que dispersas"

"pues ..., vale no tengo otra opción", dijo ella, mientras apagaba su secadora

De la nada su ventana se abrió de golpe por culpa del fuerte viento, cuando ella iba a cerrar la ventana kerberos dijo "momo, mira eso" mientras ella levantaba la cabeza ella se quedó en estado de shock

"q-que es eso" ella vio una giganteca ave volando encima de la casa

"eso es la carta vuelo" "fecha prisa momo y síguela" dijo el mientras volteaba a verla

"¿Pero cómo? No tengo algo conque movilizarme" dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo "y encima estoy en pijama" dijo ella mientras pensaba en algo "mis patines, pero aún no soy tan tan buena en utilizarlos" voltio a ver los dos patines al costado de su armario "pero esto es una emergencia"

"Kero podemos seguirlo usando mis patines" dijo ella recogiendo sus patines "fecha prisa, kero" dijo momo bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, mientras se colocaba sus patines vio como kero traía un collar en forma de llave

"¿Qué es eso kero?" dijo la niña poniéndose el casco

"este es tu báculo" enseñando el pequeño collar en forma de llave y con una estrella al centro "póntelo momo" dijo entregándole el collar

"gracias y ... como se utiliza" dijo ella abriendo la puerta

"cuando llegue el momento ya lo sabrás" dijo mientas salía detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta

"Cada cuanto tiempo te estarás cayendo momo"

"es que ..., recién utilizo estos patines y justo horita estoy aprendiendo" dijo ella moviéndose de un lado a otro con sus patines sin perder el equilibrio

"vale momo" dijo el con una gota de sudor (tipo anime) "y adónde va" dijo el señalando al ave gigante

"pues ..., se dirige al templo y mira justo allí está" señalado el ave gigante que se posó en la puerta del templo

"vale momo atrapa a la carta vuelo" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica melocotón

"Q-que" "es demasiado grande no podre contra el" dijo ella con los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a kero

"ya deja de decir disparates y atrápala" grito el, llamando a la atención de la ave gigante "o no corre" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en el sentido contrario y empezaban a correr

"patina más rápido momo o si no nos alcanzara" dijo mientras volaba lo más rápido que podría

"es que" no pudo terminar su frase porque una fuerte ventisca la elevo hacia el cielo gracias "." ifihufhushg "(de nada) dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo

"Ufffffff, eso estuvo cerca" diendo unos pasos hacia atrás con sus patines

"momo utiliza tu magia" señalando al ave gigante "utilizalo esa llave tal como te enseñe"

"llave que contiene los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu autenticación forma quien acepta esta misión contigo" "LIBERAR" cuando ella dijo la última frase se volvió a aparecer el báculo "Momo podrás atrapar la carta de vuelo con esa carta que tienes allí"

"estará bien creerte" volteándose a verlo "lo mejor será acercarnos un poco más" mientas voltearon a ver a la ave se quedaron en shock

"está alzando vuelo" mirando fijamente al ave "baja la cabeza momo" dijo el, justo bajando la cabeza y en ese momento la ave paso a centímetro de su cabeza

¿Qué haremos nos está atacando?

Momo utiliza esa carta que tienes

"si, tienes razón" Sacando la carta de su bolsillo de su pijama "o no allí viene de nuevo momo" patinando lo más rápido en el sentido contrario del templo

"date prisa y utiliza la carta wind" "pero así no podré usarla" dijo con voz temblorosa

"si ten fe, encima eres una tarjeta captor sé que lo lograras" dijo el regalándole una sonrisa

"¿Qué lo lograre?" "puede que tengas razón" perdió su velocidad al máximo "ehhhh, no hullas no me dejes soloooooo" siendo lanzado al aire por una fuerte ventica "momo"

En eso momento tan fuerte fue la velocidad que ella patinaba que se subió a la pared del lado derecho, dando un gran salto justo aterrizando en la espalda del ave

"momo" dijo el ver a la chica encima del ave mientas elevaba vuelo

"ahora, conviértete en cadenas de justicia" apareciendo el círculo mágico debajo de ella ¡VIENTO¡ lanzando la carta y elevándolo su báculo unos centímetros de la carta, mostrando que de la carta saliente la misma figura que muestra la carta de un color crema amarilla , atrapando enlazando a la ave gigante alrededor de todo el cuerpo haciendo el ave cayese al suelo "regresa a la forma y humilde que mereces, carta clow" haciendo que apareció una carta vacía y de la cual la carta estaba adsorbiendo al ave

En ese momento después de que la carta adsorción total mente al ave en ese momento esa carta indicada la figura del ave gigante y debajo indicado (la mosca)

"ha hecho un gran trabajo momo" dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara "p-pe-pensé que iba a morir" dijo ella con una gotitas de lágrimas en los ojos "pero yo tengo fe en ti, que lo logras atrapar a todas las cartas "dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza" gracias kero "dijo mientras se secaba las pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos color chocolate

Después de unos minutos de las cosas se han calmado kero le dijo "bueno hemos atrapado nuestra primera carta, hagamos una prueba enseguida" dijo señalando la carta que estaba en el suelo "vale, pero que puedo hacer con esta carta" dijo agarrando la carta que estaba en el suelo "inténtalo y muy pronto lo descubrirás" "okey kero" dijo con una gran sonrisa y lanzando la carta hacia el cielo ya la vez extendiendo el báculo donde estaba la carta "vuelo" cuando pronuncio esas palabras del báculo que ella tenía las alas de los costados se hicieron más grandes que parecían las alas de un ave o ángel

"s-sugoi esto es lo que puede hacer esta carta" "exacto, pero también puedes volar con ella" "¿volar, enserio?" dijo con la cara en calcetín "así es inténtalo" con esas últimas palabras la chica melocotón no dudo des vez en subirse al báculo y de la nada la dos alas empezaron aletear haciendo que elevasen del suelo y que estuviesen volando por la ciudad

"Esto es increíble" dijo mientras mira la hermosa ciudad desde los cielos subida en el báculo "esto es muy bonito, espero que seamos muy buenos compañeros momo" dijo mientras volteaba a verla "si eso espero kero, también daré mi mayor esfuerzo"

* * *

Hola a todos soy mari-132 y saludos a todos mis lectores espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo, si les guste dejen sus comentarios un lindo argumento de mi historia hasta el siguiente capítulo mari-132 bye

N/A: dentro de res dias publicare el cap 2


End file.
